Así soy yo
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Miku es una chica alegre, sociable y abierta que en su primer día de clases se fija en una triste peli rosa. Intenta entablar amistad con ella a pesar de las advertencias que recibe


Esperando tras la puerta se encontraba una chica de pelo turquesa, ojos de igual color, con un uniforme escolar y una gran sonrisa en la cara, no era muy alta, tenía buena figura y era alegre, muy alegre y muy sociable. Estaba impaciente por escuchar la voz del profesor llamarla para entrar y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Al escuchar su nombre abrió la puerta y entró como si llevara en esta sala toda la vida y conociera a los demás alumnos desde siempre. Interrumpió al profesor que iba a hablar para presentarla – Hola a todos, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y espero que nos llevemos bien! – se inclinó y esperó a las preguntas de los demás

Un chico de pelo azul con una bufanda de igual color se levantó para preguntar – Um… Tienes novio? – se sonrojó un poco al hacer la pregunta y más aun cuando alguno de sus compañeros gritaba que era atrevido. No aguantando más volvió a sentarse

-No, no tengo – le sonrió y con las manos juntas tras la espalda empezó a mecerse suavemente – Algo más?

-Comida favorita? – se levantó una chica de pelo largo y rojo con un mechón en forma de interrogante

-Puerros, me encantan los puerros! – juntó sus manos frente a la cara, sus ojos brillaban y casi babeaba incluso. Miró al profesor que tenía pinta de estar cansado de esperar y decidió acelerar – Vamos a ir más rápido: no tengo novio, me encantan los puerros, soy de Japón, me gusta cantar, tengo 16 años, vivo con mi hermano que es mayor que yo y um… no se me ocurre nada más ahora mismo – miró de nuevo a su maestro que le indicó con un simple gesto que se sentara.

Mientras caminaba a un asiento libre iba mirando a todos, algunos la saludaban, otros no aguantaban la vista y la apartaban con un leve sonrojo y otros simplemente esperaban que el maestro empezara a dar clases. Algo que llamó la atención de la peli turquesa era en las primeras filas, una chica de pelo rosa, ojos azules que parecían tristes, la mirada perdida… parecía mayor al resto.

Llegó a su asiento, saludó a sus vecinos, se sentó y sacó los libros correspondientes. Intentó poner atención a lo que el profesor decía pero su mente volaba a aquella chica que parecía tan triste

_**Ding Dong Dang Dong**_

La peli turquesa comenzó a reír cuando un círculo se formó alrededor suyo. Preguntas sobre su vida, otros pedían comer con ella y otros eran los típicos que van donde todos. El profesor entró al corro y sacó a Miku de ahí.

-Discúlpalos, eres la novedad ahora – echaba a cada alumno que intentaba acercarse – Voy a pedirle a alguien que te enseñe el centro – una horda de gente se acercó de nuevo – Solo una persona – miró entre el grupo y a lo lejos, saliendo de la clase vio a la persona que creía indicada – Lily, me harías un favor? – esperó a que se acercara y le puso la mano en el hombro tanto a ella como a Miku – Enséñale la escuela, por favor

-Con gusto – sonrió y cogió a la peli turquesa por el brazo, ésta solo se fijó en aquella chica de la primera fila, seguía ahí, sin moverse, con la misma mirada

Durante el recorrido, gente de otros grados se acercaban a ver a la nueva estudiante, los menores preguntaban a los mayores y pronto Miku pareció volverse popular a pesar de ser el primer día que asistía.

* * *

Había estado tan solo cinco horas en clase y ya estaba cansada, por suerte por las tardes no tenían que volver a la escuela. Eso estaba bien pues les daba más tiempo para hacer sus tareas, salir, dedicarse a ellos mismos, estudiar…

La rubia que le mostró el centro se acercó a ella, parecía agradable – Hola, Miku, vamos?

-Si – caminaron hacia la salida y como las veces anteriores, Miku solo podía fijarse en aquella chica peli rosa – Um… Lily, porque esa chica está tan sola y se ve tan triste? – paró y se giró a verla

-No te acerques a ella, Miku – agarró más fuerte el asa de su maletín y siguió caminando no queriendo permanecer más ahí – Esa chica… es peligrosa

-Qué? Porqué?

-Ella… Antes éramos amigas – redujo el paso para ir al mismo que el de la peli turquesa – Como todas las amigas hacen, quedábamos para ir a dar un paseo o íbamos a casa de la otra a hacer deberes o trabajos – una chica peli roja, la misma que le hizo una pregunta a Miku al principio, y otra peli verde se acercaron a ellas – un día yo fui a su casa, estábamos solas pues según me contó sus padres fueron a Estados Unidos a cuidar de su abuelo – miró de reojo a las chicas que se habían unido a ellas y les guiñó extrañamente el ojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Miku – y… mientras hacíamos deberes… ella intentó violarme!

-Enserio!? – se hizo la sorprendida, no se lo creía – Quien iba a decirlo… esto… yo vivo por allí – señaló el lugar y miró a las chicas

-Nosotras vamos hacia el otro lado – sonrió y empezaron a caminar – recuerda, Miku, no te acerques a ella

Miró al cielo y puso sus manos tras la cabeza. No creía las palabras de Lily, si fueran ciertas no habría sonreído antes de irse, seguiría triste pues es un recuerdo no muy agradable. También vio raro que guiñara el ojo a sus amigas. No iba a hacer caso a sus advertencias, intentaría entablar amistad con la triste chica y si corría la misma suerte que la rubia pues mala suerte.

* * *

En la hora de recreo, Lily volvió a acercarse a ella para preguntar con quien comería, ella y mucha más gente pero les dio largas a todos. Cuando se quedó sola en clase, al fin, se acercó a la mesa de la peli rosa. Se puso justo delante y se agachó quedando de cuclillas

-Hola, creo que eres la única que no conozco de aquí – apoyó los brazos en la mesa para poder aguantarse mejor y apoyó la cabeza en éstos. Esperó a que la chica se presentara o hablara o lo que sea, pero seguía con la misma actitud, es más ni si quiera miró a la nueva – No eres muy sociable, no?

Tenía el brazo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, miraba por la ventana tristemente. Al escuchar las últimas palabras de la niña se molestó en mirarla de reojo – Mira, no sé qué quieres, ni quién eres, lo que sí sé es que ya te habrán contado cosas de mí – miró del todo a la peli turquesa quien seguía ahí – si estás aquí porque te lo han pedido o porque tienes curiosidad, vete. No, mejor, vete sea lo que sea, quieras lo que quieras, estoy mejor sola – volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la palma de su mano y miró por la ventana

-Nadie está mejor solo, no me ha mandado nadie y tampoco tengo curiosidad de saber lo que pasa… bueno si tengo pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Yo quiero entablar amistad, como ves, soy la novedad y ahora todos están a mí alrededor… pero eso no son verdaderos amigos, que es lo que yo busco. Tú te has mantenido distante y eso me demuestra que no te acercas a mí por interés, también estás muy sola y eso no me gusta… - estiró las piernas que ya dolían de estar en una posición algo incómoda

-No te equivoques, no me acerco a ti porque no quiero saber nada, ni de ti ni de nadie. La gente me ha demostrado que solo mira para sí misma, no creo que tú seas una excepción

-Bien, haz lo que quieras pero no me voy a rendir, es más tú misma has dicho que estás segura de que me han dicho algo de ti… y aun así yo me he acercado sin importarme lo que pase, si pensara en mi ¿crees que me habría acercado o que habría huido? – en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la vuelta a clase, la peli rosa se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y movió la cabeza para ver a Miku quien volvía a su asiento.

Si la solitaria chica prestaba poca atención a clase, con las palabras de la nueva en su cabeza prestaría mucha menos. Y si tal vez puede volver a confiar en alguien? Y si tal vez estaba equivocada pensando que las personas solo piensan en sí mismas?

* * *

-Miku, vamos a casa?

-No, Lily, tengo que hablar con el maestro, adelántate – recogió sus cosas lentamente. La rubia la miró con cara extraña pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue con la peli verde y la peli roja. Acabó de guardarlo todo y se acercó a la peli rosa – Bien, vamos a casa

-Te he dicho que me dejes – frunció el ceño y se levantó, pasando por el lado de la peli turquesa, sin esperarla

-Puedes decir misa, yo te dije que no me iba a rendir – corrió para igualar el paso de la chica quien aceleraba más aun cuando Miku estaba a su lado – Oh vamos! No tiene nada de malo que vayamos juntas!

Paró de caminar y la miró – Mira, es mejor que te alejes de mí, va a ser mejor para las dos – volvió a caminar a un paso más lento. Sacó el MP3 y los auriculares. Tal vez se había pasado con la niña pero no podía confiar. Miró atrás y vio a la peli turquesa con la mirada al suelo, si se había pasado – Porqué me sigues?

-Vivo en la misma dirección…

Se frotó el puente de la nariz y esperó a que la más baja se pusiera a su lado para seguir – Luka – vio de reojo a la niña quien había levantado la cabeza y ahora tenía una sonrisa – Megurine Luka – el camino se hizo en silencio, para sorpresa de la peli rosa. De tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a Miku, la cual daba saltitos – Me despido

-Vives aquí? – miró la casa y luego a Luka – Yo vivo cerca! No sé cómo no nos hemos cruzado…

-Adiós

-Sosa – hinchó las mejillas y frunció el ceño. Iba a costarle ganar su confianza

-Ahí tienes un motivo para no intentar entablar amistad conmigo, soy sosa, mala, rebelde, mal ejemplo… - comenzó a andar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a Miku

-No te creo, estoy segura que eres todo lo contrario a cómo te describes – cuando la peli rosa se giró para verla y hablar, Miku ya se había ido

* * *

De nuevo llega la hora del patio y la peli turquesa había logrado que todos la dejaran en paz. Se acercó a la mesa de la solitaria chica y como en el día anterior, se puso de cuclillas delante suyo. La peli rosa suspiró, cansada de lo insistente que era la chica

-Hola, Luka!

-Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como una plaga no deseada? – la miró fríamente.

-Me lo acabas de decir, así que sí, me lo han dicho… Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? – cansada de la posición en la que estaba se dejó caer al suelo.

-Déjame en paz – miró a la chica quien negó con la cabeza – Y si te lo digo me dejarás? – volvió a negar y Luka supo que de ahora en adelante, con esta chica, su vida iba a cambiar – Me gusta cantar, dibujar… no sé lo normal…

-Un día me vas a cantar algo – sonrió, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la peli rosa – también me gusta cantar! Así que podríamos cantar juntas. Mmm… qué más? Cuántos años tienes?

-17, me hicieron repetir un grado porqué falté mucho a la escuela – cada vez se sentía más cómoda con la insistente chica, por muy pesada que fuera – mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo por lo que teníamos que viajar a Estados Unidos cada dos por tres… cuando repetí mis padres dijeron que me quedaría aquí.

-Así que vives sola… no te aburres sin nadie en casa? Yo si… mi hermano casi no está… - miró tristemente al suelo – Pero bueno… llegas a acostumbrarte – volvió a mirar con la gran sonrisa que siempre llevaba

-Y tus padres?

-Mi madre murió hace cinco años – miró por la ventana sabiendo que con este tema las lágrimas vendrían – Mi padre nos pegaba tras su muerte y mi hermano decidió escaparse conmigo – la peli rosa la miraba tristemente, tal vez no debería haber preguntado – Poco después de dejar la casa, nos enteramos que nuestro padre murió, de tristeza, seguramente… - se frotó los ojos que ahora picaban – Nos quedamos a vivir en casa de nuestra tía hasta que Mikuo cumplió los 18 y nos fuimos a vivir donde ahora estamos

-Yo… lo siento – en ese momento la campana sonó y Miku se levantó para dirigirse a su asiento. Notó como la mano de la menor se puso sobre su hombro

-No importa – intentó sonreír y aguantar las lágrimas, ya había pasado un tiempo y debía ser fuerte, después de todo sus padres no estarían contentos de verla así

* * *

Se dirigió al maestro con una hoja, Lily le había vuelto a preguntar si iban juntas pero volvió a negarse. La rubia se quedó mirando tras la puerta, Miku no mentía, iba a hablar con el profesor de verdad. No sabía de qué hablaban pero miraban mucho la hoja y escribían cosas en la pizarra. Viendo que no mentía, se fue

-Eres inteligente, Miku… - alagó el profesor mirando la hoja – Muy inteligente, también buena persona – le devolvió la hoja y le sonrió – Está todo perfecto – cogió su maletín y los libros y se dirigió a la salida – Nos vemos mañana, chicas

-Adiós, profe – se despidió y volvió a su asiento – Bueno… vamos?

-En realidad no tenías dudas, cierto? – preguntó y vio asentir a Miku – No entiendo porque preguntas entonces… eres rara

-Lo hago para esperarte y librarme de la gente – colgó el maletín en su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida – No soy rara, soy inteligente! – sonrió haciendo gestos con las manos. La peli turquesa empezó a hablar, sin que se diera cuenta, Luka, se había puesto los auriculares y la música alta – Luka! – le quitó uno de los cascos y la miró con el ceño fruncido – Estabas pasando de mi!? – preguntó retóricamente

-Um… no, no – se frotó la oreja, es una sensación rara la que queda cuando te quitan el auricular de golpe – bueno… si

-Hmp

* * *

-Qué escusa tienes hoy para no venir con nosotras, Miku? – preguntó Lily con sus dos amigas detrás

-Hoy ninguna, Lily – le sonrió y esperó que se movieran. El camino se hizo en silencio, uno muy incómodo

-Te estás acercando a Luka, verdad? – habló al fin la rubia – Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y tú te metes en la boca del lobo. No te acerques a ella

-Sí, me estoy acercando a ella y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada, me acercaré a quien yo quiera y no a quien tu decidas, pues para algo es mi vida, no soy tu títere – como siempre, la peli turquesa fue por el camino que le correspondía, pero Lily se quedó allí, con la boca abierta. Todos hacían lo que ella quería, pero esta vez era diferente

* * *

Fueron pasando los meses, la relación amistosa de Miku y Luka iba cada vez mejor, como bien creía la peli turquesa, Luka era divertida, buena, inteligente, cantaba muy bien… La relación con Lily era todo lo contrario, cada vez iba a peor

-Luka, vienes a mi casa?

-No… yo…

-Lo tomaré como un sí – agarró a la peli rosa por el brazo y la arrastró hasta su casa. Confiaba en la mayor, sabía que ella nunca había hecho nada como un intento de violación ni nada parecido. Era como un cacho de pan, no haría daño ni a una mosca. Una vez en casa fueron a su habitación. Miku se tiró en la cama e hizo señas para que la más alta se acercara – Ven y relájate!

-Um… esto me trae malos recuerdos… - pensó antes de sentarse en la cama de la niña. Notó como le abrazó y con la mirada le pedía que le contara lo que sucedió. Miku nunca le preguntó aunque se moría de ganas por saberlo, no quería hacerla sentir mal, incómoda – Quieres saberlo, verdad? – la niña asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la peli rosa – Tengo miedo… miedo a que te asustes por como soy. Te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, cosa que yo no quería por miedo a perderte y volver a sufrir…

-Soy importante para ti? Y pensar que hasta no hace mucho me odiabas y no querías saber nada de mí… - sonrió

-Ya te he dicho el porqué de mis acciones… - correspondió al abrazo, mucho más fuerte como si fuera la última vez que haría eso de nuevo – Ya te habrán explicado, Lily y yo éramos amigas antes – la menor asintió – Un día vino a mi casa… yo le dije que tenía que contarle algo. Ella me prometió que fuera lo que fuera nada cambiaría entre nosotras pero mintió… - se alejó un poco de la peli turquesa para mirarla, como si fuera la última vez que la volvería a ver tan cerca – se lo conté… le conté que me sentía atraída por las mujeres y… se fue… intenté hablar con ella, le expliqué que no tenía que sentirme necesariamente atraída por ella, que solo me fijaba más en las mujeres. Después de eso le dijo a todo el mundo que la intenté violar y, así quedó la cosa – notó como la peli turquesa apretaba el abrazo

-Sabía que no era cierto lo que contaban – se tumbó en la cama llevándose con ella a la peli rosa – Luka… podrías llegar a enamorarte de mi alguna vez? – apoyó la cabeza en su pecho

-Seguramente sí – ''_En realidad ya lo estoy''_ – pensó para sí misma apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Miku

''_Espero que ese día llegue pronto…'' _pensó la menor antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de Luka

* * *

Los meses pasan y una fiesta en la escuela se aproxima. Todos los alumnos que quieran se apuntarán para cantar, bailar o cualquier cosa.

-Así que te vas a apuntar? – pregunta una peli rosa mientras come un helado

-Si! Me encanta cantar! He escrito una canción para la fiesta – gritaba y hacía gestos la alegre chica. Su helado se estaba derritiendo y ella estaba jugando con él, moviéndolo con la cuchara

-Que desperdicio de helado…

-Oye! A mí me gusta derretido – llenó un poco la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca – Perfecto, así está mejor, no se me congelan las sienes… ¿Sabes lo que duele eso?

-Si… Cambiando de tema, que canción vas a cantar? – apoyó la cabeza en su mano – Si se puede saber, claro

-No, no se puede saber. Tendrás que esperar! – sonrió más al escuchar quejarse a su amiga y le sacó la lengua – Valdrá la pena

* * *

Todos estaban en el patio de la escuela, alrededor de un escenario. Ya habían cantado, bailado, mostrado sus habilidades a todos los alumnos. Miku pidió ser la última de todas pues no solo tenía planeado cantar

-Bien, un fuerte aplauso a Miku Hatsune! – decía un alumno vestido de presentador

-Hola gente! – se escucharon fuertes aplausos, silbidos, piropos… - Vayamos con _Fuwa Fuwa_

_Se wa takai hou ga ii kedo sonna taipu ja nakatta no__  
__Kimuzukashii kanji... Docchi ka tte yuu to nigate datta kana__  
__Hanasu to zenzen chigattete warau to me ga kodomo mitai de__  
__Kushakusha ni nacchau memoto nanka ni sugoi doki tte shitari shite__  
__Demo... Nande honto no koto icchau baka na no ?__  
__Saisho wa "kanojo inai yo" tte uso tsuku no ga reigi desho futsuu__  
__Sou yo ? Nande konna furareta kibun na no ?__  
__Yumemiru mae kara kanawanai koi tte kidzui chatta ja nai__Daisuki ni natta... Doushiyou ? Mada deatta bakari nan dakedo__  
__Setsunai kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo__  
__Sou yo ? Daisuki nanda... Dou ni mo kou ni mo sugoi koto ni natte kita yo__  
__Aitai kimochi de atama no naka fuwafuwa tte natteru yo__  
__Te wo tsunaide hanasanaide mitsume atte dakishime atte__  
__Kisu shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumademo zutto koushitete__"Amai mono ga suki ! " tte moriagatte "tabe ni ikou yo" nante natte__  
__"Ranchi nara maa ikka... " tte nanka... Ari gachi na kanji yo ne__  
__Byuffe no retsu ni narandeta no futsuu ni hanashiteru'n dakedo__  
__Kao chikasugi datte ! __Mata nanka imi naku doki tte shitari shite__  
__"Piuasu... Kore ii nee... __" tte homerarete maiagatta__  
__Kedo... "kanojo ni mo misete ageyou" tte shame torareru... Tte kore dou na no ?__  
__Sou yo... Nande konna mijime na kibun na no ?__  
__Tatakau koto sura dekinai bariyaa harare chatte'n no ?__Daisuki ni natta... Doushiyou ? Mitsume atta bakari nan dakedo__  
__Kanashii kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo__  
__Sou yo... Daisuki nanda... Nanda ka kanda ka tomannaku nacchatta kamo__  
__Ikenai kimochi de karadajuu fuwafuwa tte natteru yo__  
__Te wo tsunaide hanasanaide mitsume atte dakishime atte__  
__KISU shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumademo zutto koushitete__Moshimo negai ga kanau nara deai no Reset botan wo osasete__  
__Sou yo kami-sama ! Kono baka na kare ga koi nante suru mae no pyua na koro ni watashi... Tsurete tte kudasai__Daisuki ni natta... Doushiyou ? Mada deatta bakari nan dakedo__  
__Setsunai kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo__  
__Sou yo ? Daisuki nanda... Dou ni mo kou ni mo sugoi koto ni natte kita yo__  
__Aitai kimochi de atama no naka fuwafuwa tte natteru yo__Daisuki ni natta... Doushiyou ? Mitsume atta bakari nan dakedo__  
__Kanashii kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo__  
__Sou yo... Daisuki nanda... Nanda ka kanda ka tomannaku nacchatta kamo__  
__Ikenai kimochi de karadajuu fuwafuwa tte natteru yo__  
__Te wo tsunaide hanasanaide mitsume atte dakishime atte__  
__Kisu shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumademo zutto koushitete_

La canción acabó y la gente seguía en silencio. Pronto fueron aplaudiendo poco a poco, siguieron con silbidos y luego con palabras de ánimo – Um… gracias – se inclinó un poco y bajó del escenario, dirigiéndose a la peli rosa y arrastrándola – Me gustaría decir una cosa – miró a la mayor que la estaba mirando con cara de pánico – En esta escuela por lo que veo los rumores corren rápido – se escucharon risitas del público – y todos sabemos lo que los rumores dicen de esta chica – la señaló y le agarró la mano fuertemente – pues os voy a decir que: ES MENTIRA!

-De que vas Hatsune! Me estás llamando mentirosa!? – gritó Lily subiendo al escenario muy enfadada

-Sí! Eso hago! Esta chica jamás intentó violarte! – gritaba con el micrófono y volvió a mirar al público – Así es! Lo que pasa es que eres una mentirosa homofóbica! – se escuchaban los susurros de la gente – Yo entiendo que haya gente que pueda no gustarle las relaciones homosexuales, pero es demasiado fuerte lo que esta alumna hizo… confiaron en ella contándole su mayor secreto y ella que hizo? Decir que la violaron

-M-Miku para – la peli rosa estaba casi temblando

-No, Luka, no! Eres una persona, no un monstruo, no te mereces lo que estás recibiendo – volvió a dirigirse al público – A muchos de vosotros no os gustaran las relaciones chico/chico o chica/chica, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué os importa si no es vuestra vida? Cuando os enteráis de los gustos de una persona los empezáis a criticar en vez de dejarlos en paz ¿Cuántos homosexuales habrá en esta escuela y ni lo sabéis? Todos ellos, que suban, que suban aquí y luchen, que no se queden quietos! Seguís siendo personas! – algunas personas empezaron a subir

-Miki! Gumi! Que estáis haciendo?! – gritaba Lily a sus amigas

-Ellas son las personas que tanto te asustan, ellas son tus amigas y ni si quiera sabías lo que a simple vista se veía, que se quieren… ¿Ahora vas a rechazarlas? ¿Vas a tener miedo de tus amigas? Ser gay no significa que se van a enamorar de ti! No eres el centro del mundo! – empezaron a escucharse aplausos del público

Una persona en el público se levantó cuando todo se calmó – Y tú, Miku? Qué eres? Si estás defendiendo tanto las relaciones del mismo sexo es por algo, digo yo

-Yo? – se acercó a Luka y la besó. La mayor se quedó muy sorprendida con las manos en alto – Así soy yo, no defiendo este tipo de relaciones por mí, solamente… - todos se levantaron mientras aplaudían y cantaban el nombre de la peli turquesa. Lily bajó del escenario enfadada. Todos a los que Miku defendió, que no eran demasiados, la subieron y la empezaron a pasear – WOAA BAJADME! – reía. Miró a Luka que seguía sorprendida, esto lo hizo por ella, para sí misma y para todos aquellos que no se atrevían a dar el paso

* * *

Para escapar de todo un poco, Miku se llevó a Luka a una clase vacía. La fiesta seguía, todos más felices que nunca

-Espero que te haya gustado la canción – estaba sentada en una de las mesas, la peli rosa aun no había hablado desde el discurso

-Me ha encantado

-Al fin hablas, pensaba que estabas enfadada… - bajó de la mesa y se acercó a la mayor – Por cierto… aun no me has devuelto el beso – puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. Luka pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la menor y la besó apasionadamente

-Te amo, lo que has hecho por mí, por todos… es… increíble… - volvió a besar

La peli turquesa se soltó y le sonrió. En ese momento entró Lily – Hatsune! Como te atreves! Ya me quitaste mucha popularidad cuando llegaste a esta escuela! Encima ahora haces ese discursito, me dejas por mentirosa! – la rubia estampó su mano contra la mejilla de la peli turquesa

Luka iba a enfrentarse a la chica cuando notó que Miku estiró el brazo para impedirlo – Es lo que tú te has buscado, se atrapa antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, creo que ya lo has aprendido – puso la sonrisa de siempre cosa que enrabió más a la rubia, quien volvió a alzar la mano para volver a golpear a la peli turquesa – Puedes pegarme si quieres pero ahora nada va a cambiar… o te adaptas a lo que hay o vas a estar sola – Miki y Gumi entraron a la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas

-Lily… nosotras… podemos seguir a tu lado… si tú nos lo permites. Después de todo seguimos considerándote nuestra amiga

La chica se fue con un 'Hmp' y sus amigas se fueron con ella tras agradecerle a Miku lo que había hecho. Luka la agarró por la cara y empezó a mirarle la mejilla – Luka, estoy bien, esto no es nada – tras un _'Jmp'_ la peli rosa le besó la mejilla – También me duele aquí, no sé porqué – se señaló los labios

La mayor sonrió y besó a la peli turquesa donde había señalado – Tonta

* * *

Luka: no es este fic más largo que el anterior?

Neko: creo recordar uno de los mensajes... decía que la historia era muy corta *y kawaii* así que me dije de hacer otra más larga

Miku: ya veo

Neko: pero sabéis? creo que al hacerla más larga me ha quedado peor...

Luka: creo que es mejor que eso lo decidan los lectores... por cierto el nombre no te lo has currado mucho, no?

Neko: jm... no sabía que poner así que puse una de las frases que salían por ahí, en el fic... a los que leyeron mi anterior historia: GRACIAS aquí hay otra xD y sepáis que seguiré publicando que el tiempo me sobra xD

Miku: que suerte...

Neko: has dicho algo Miku?

Miku: no, nada *le tira una ovillo de lana*

Neko: NYA~!


End file.
